


All Of My Heart

by stilinski_wolf



Series: Short & Sweet [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Lord!Derek, M/M, forbidden relationship, prince!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Stiles sends for Lord Derek Hale, wishing to talk to him, as he hasn't seen him in days and misses him. Once there, Derek expresses his wish to be public with Stiles, while Stiles reassures the Lord of how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of My Heart

“Lord Hale is here to see you, your highness." 

Stiles turned from the fire to face his squire. “You may send him in.”

The squire bowed. “Of course, your highness,” he said before he turned and left the room.

Stiles turned back to the fire, staring into the bright flames as he heard footsteps enter the room and then the closing of the door.

It was silent for a moment, and Stiles knew Derek was waiting for Stiles to speak first. Derek was nothing if not loyal to his prince - at times maybe even more loyal to him than to his king and queen - and that meant being respectful and waiting for Stiles to speak first, always, even when at times Stiles didn’t feel he truly deserved that respect. 

"Lord Hale,” Stiles said, turning slowly. 

“Prince Stilinski,” Derek bowed dutifully. “You sent for me?”

Stiles smiled. “There’s no need to bow to me, Lord Hale.”

As Derek straightened back up, he said, “you are the prince, your highness. Of course I must bow to you.”

Stiles sighed, and then closed the distance between them, stopping a few inches in front of Derek. “But that gives me all the power and you none. In that, we are not equal. And I want us to be equal in all aspects.”

“Respectfully, your highness-”

“Stiles. Just call me Stiles, Derek. We are alone, there is no need. And I want you to call me Stiles,” Stiles said before Derek could argue.

After a long moment, Derek nodded. “Respectfully, Stiles,” Derek started again. “I am not a prince myself. I have power as a lord, but not the same power you possess. It is only right that I bow to you.”

Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes, saw how serious he was, and shook his head with a small smile. “Well, that is over. Can we not be so formal with each other now?”

“Is that what you sent me for?” Derek, it would seem, was still holding onto that formality, that stoic nature of his holding out, even though they were alone and it was not needed. 

Stiles took one step closer to bring him toe to toe with Derek, bringing himself so close that their breaths mingled. “I missed you,” Stiles murmured, speaking of the five days they hadn’t been able to see each other at all. “Did you miss me?”

At that, Derek let his guard down, shoulders relaxing as he nodded. “You have no idea how much, Stiles.”

“Well then, why don’t you show me?” Stiles challenged, moved in and brushed his lips over Derek’s softly, teasingly. He didn’t close his eyes or take them away from Derek’s once. 

Derek breathed out sharply, and Stiles could see the decision warring within him. 

“You know how wrong this is.”

“I don’t care. I want you. I love you.” Stiles pulled back just enough to search Derek’s eyes, to try and find out what was going through his head. “Do you not love me?”

"Of course I love you,” Derek said. “I just wish we could be public with our love for each other. I want to be able to hold your hand.” At that, Derek took his hand, twining their fingers together. “I want to…maybe kiss you in public, too, if the situation allows for it. I want to be able to touch you without fear. I want all of you, which I know I can’t have.”

Stiles swallowed thickly, stepped closer to Derek to rest their foreheads together. “You do have all of me. You’re the only one I’ve ever been to bed with. You’re the only one I’ve ever truly been in love with. You’re the only one I’ll ever want.”

“How can I have all of you when I must keep my feelings a secret outside of these four walls?” Derek whispered.

“Because you have all of my heart,” Stiles promised, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders and hugging him tight. “You will always have all of my heart, Lord Derek Hale.”

With that, Stiles pulled back and lightly kissed Derek on the lips, waited to see if he would reciprocate.

And reciprocate he did. Derek pulled Stiles close, arms wrapped tight around his waist as he kissed Stiles with all that he had, crushing their bodies together so that almost every inch of their clothed bodies touched.

Stiles whimpered into the kiss, felt his emotions run wild as Derek started to back them towards the door that would take them right to his bed. 

“I love you,” Stiles murmured into Derek’s lips, gasped when Derek took him by his thighs and hitched his body up, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” Stiles repeated and Derek moaned, kicked the door open and all but ran over to Stiles’ bed, tilting them over on top of it. “I love you,” Stiles whispered one more time into Derek’s lips, and felt that love soar through him as Derek practically sobbed, pulling back to take Stiles’ face into his hands.

“I love you, Prince Stiles Stilinski,” Derek murmured, emotions swimming in his eyes. 

Stiles smiled, and it was blinding in its happiness. Then he took Derek by the lapels of his overcoat and brought him back down to him again. “Now take me, Derek. Make love to me all through the night.”

And Derek was gracious enough to comply.


End file.
